Goku and Android 21 Alternate Ending
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: My alternate ending to YouTuber Bulma Bunny's Goku and Android 21 Play Would You Rather? (Featuring Prince Vegeta). Lemon. Mature audiences only. Oh, and if you find this, Bulma Bunny... please don't hate me.


**Disclaimer: Watch** **Goku and Android 21 Play Would You Rather? (Featuring Prince Vegeta) on Bulma Bunny's channel before reading this. It is my alternate ending to her video, after all. Bulma Bunny, if by some insane twist of fate you somehow read this, I apologize for not getting your permission before writing this, but this has been stewing around for too damn long. Hell, I should have done this the moment I watched that video. Oh, well. What's done is done.**

* * *

"So, here we are. My room" said Android 21 to the excited Goku. "What do you think?"

"Oh, it looks so good! Look at the walls."

"Don't eat anything unless I say so."

"Aw, come on. Can I please eat your room... with Piccolos and Vegetas and Gohans and Trunkes on top? Can I please eat your room?"

"Oh, I got something you can eat," 21 said in a sensual way as she slowly slipped off her top.

"What is it!? I'm so hungry. Everything looks so good! What can I eat?!"

"This," 21 said as she took off all of her clothes, showing off her beautiful body.

"Hm? What? What do you mean?"

21 looked angry. "Are you stupid?"

"Um... no? I mean, you're just naked."

"Yes. I thought you wanted some candy."

"But, you're not candy."

21 sighed. "You know what?"

"Though, those things in the middle of your boobs."

The annoyed 21 looked at Goku. "What?"

"They look kinda like cherries."

21 looked down at her nipples before looking back at Goku with a raised eyebrow. "Cherries?"

"Or maybe strawberry gumdrops."

21 stared at Goku before an idea popped in her head. She then had a devious smirk as she held her breasts together. "That's because they are."

"Really? Chichi didn't have candy in the middle of her boobs."

"Well, I'm not your 'decaying' wife, Chichi, now am I?"

"No. You're not."

"Anyway, Goku, come on. Have some of the candy on my boobs."

"Really," Goku asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course. Though, you can only lick or suck on them."

"Oh, so they're suckers, or maybe jawbreakers?"

"Jawbreaker is more like it, as in I'll break your jaw if you bite them."

"What was that?"

"Nothing important. Now come get your candy."

"Okay," Goku said in excitement. He then grabbed 21's breasts. "Whoa, they're so soft. Softer than even marshmallows. They're even bigger up close than I thought. And they're so springy, like pudding or jello. Chichi's boobs were nothing like these."

"I bet they weren't," 21 said with a proud smirk and a light blush.

"So, only lick or suck them, right?" Goku then licked 21's nipples, not noticing how she shivered in pleasure a bit. "Wow, they're so sweet. Sweeter than any cherry or gumdrops or any candy I've ever had for that matter." Goku then proceeded to suck on 21's nipples.

The powerful android gasped and moaned in pleasure before she eventually hugged the Saiyan's head. She was even beginning to pant. _"He's... way more skilled... than I thought."_

She then used her tail to reach down Goku's pants and wrap it around his penis.

The feeling of her tail made Goku jump a bit. "Um, what are you doing? I thought you didn't want me to touch your tail?"

"I said you couldn't touch it. I never said I couldn't touch you with it."

"O-Okay. Anyway, what are you doing with it? That's my-"

"Candy stick, I know."

"That's not a-"

"Goku, you should be using that mouth of yours for something else."

"What?"

"This." 21 then kissed Goku, her tongue exploring his mouth. Before Goku knew it, his tongue was wrestling with 21's for dominance. The two then parted, a string of saliva still connecting them, with 21 licking her lips.

"Yummy. Well, you've been tasting me this entire time," 21 said as she got down to her knees. "Now it's my turn to have a taste of you."

21 then pulled down Goku's pants, his penis nearly hitting her in the face. That alone surprised her. "Wow. I was having so much fun teasing it, that I didn't even realize how big it was," she stated as she wrapped her hand around the large member.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Thanks for the meal," 21 said sexually before she swallowed Goku's penis.

Goku gasped and moaned in please, his hands on 21's head, his hands sinking into her soft hair. "What's going on? My penis feels like it's being sucked by a vacuum. Something's wrapping around it completely, too. It's so warm, soft and wet. It feels amazing."

21 looked up at Goku's face and giggled. She was loving the look on his face.

"Wait, something's coming." At the sound of that, 21 increased her speed, her head bobbing back and forth like a piston. "It's coming!"

Goku then released his seed in 21's mouth, the android swallowing every drop.

Licking Goku's penis clean, 21 slipped her mouth off of Goku's penis, swallowing the last of his semen. She licked her lips before looking at Goku with sharp eyes and a lustful smile. "Delicious."

Goku fell on his butt, panting from the experience.

"Oh, you can still keep going. Good." 21 then pushed Goku onto his back. She then positioned herself to where her vagina was over his face. "You can eat me while I eat you."

"But there's nothing to eat. There's just something dripping off of this cut between your legs. Wait, do you want me to clean it like Chichi makes me do?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I don't taste like rotten seafood like she does. Trust me. That stuff dripping off of me is a special honey."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you," 21 asked before she proceeded to lick Goku.

Goku shivered with pleasure before he looked back at 21's dripping lips. He then reached out and licked her. His eyes popped open. "You're right. It is honey! No, it's even sweeter!" Goku then proceeded to ravenously lick 21's vagina, making the android pop up in surprise before she began to moan. She even gave a cute squeak when Goku began to suck her.

Not wanting to be outdone, 21 began to fellatio him as energetically as he was eating her. She felt like she was losing since she could feel herself getting ready to climax. However, her confidence returned when she felt Goku's penis thicken in her mouth. She upped her speed, hoping to make him reach ecstasy before her. She couldn't hold it in for much longer.

Then, at the same time, the Saiyan and Android reached their climax, both of their throats being filled with the nectar of the other, the sound of them swallowing as much as they could filling the room.

21 removed herself from Goku, panting from the workout, staring lustfully at Goku's still erect penis. "That's it. I can't take it anymore," she said as she got up.

Goku was panting with his hand over his eyes when he heard 21 say that. He looked to see her positioned over him, parting her vagina's lips over his penis. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing my 'lower mouth' to eat your 'candy rod'." Before Goku could say anything, 21 slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Hot," he said with a wince.

"So big," 21 said as she forced herself onto him. She then released a cry of ecstasy when she reached the base, Goku's head kissing the entrance to her womb. "Oh, god! This is even better than I thought it would be!"

"What is this? It's so hot, wet, and tight," Goku said.

"What, have you never felt anything this good before? Has Chichi ever satisfied you like this?"

"No. She can't even compare to this feeling in the least. With her, it always felt like my penis was covered by warm meat, but this feels like it's being squeezed by pipping hot, silky smooth, slippery, meat."

"I feel that good, do I? Well, you haven't felt anything yet." 21 then began to move.

The two were moaning in pleasure as they copulated. The room was getting hotter, the two now getting drenched in sweat. During the act, Goku surprised 21 by jumping up and hugging her. He then began to thrust, making the android scream in pleasure. As this went on, the two fell back, with Goku now on top of 21.

He started to thrust with enough force to make the floor crack, with 21 wrapping her arms and legs around her partner. As they were making love, they looked into the eyes of the other and kissed once more. Then, they climaxed once more.

As they parted from the kiss, 21 used Instant Transmission to get out of Goku's hold. He looked to see that she now had her back turned to him, leaning against the wall, looking at him with longing eyes, using her fingers to part her lips once more.

Desire rushing through him, Goku ran over to 21 and entered her body once more, making her cry out in pleasure.

Goku continuously pleasured 21, fondling her breasts as he continuously pounded her as she wrapped her tail around his waist. As he made love to her, he looked at her shoulder and bit it. He used enough force to make 21 yell out in pleasure before making her moan as he actually sucked her shoulder.

21 was pretty much drowning in pleasure from the mating, but she didn't want Goku to have all the fun. She loosened her tail around his waist a bit and positioned the tip near his anus. Right when she felt ready to climax, she penetrated Goku. It was such a shock to him, that he came immediately, releasing the sticky fluid within 21 as she also reached her point, the two crying out in pleasure.

Their copulating went on for hours, using all kinds of positions, both soaking wet from either their own sweat or the secretions from their partner. The number of climaxes was too numerous to count, and neither seemed to be losing any stamina.

Now, Android 21 was atop of Goku, the two holding the other's hands, with 21 bouncing atop her lover like a piston once more. Feeling Goku's penis swell, the pink beauty sped up. She kept increasing her speed until she felt Goku shoot inside of her.

The two released a cry of pleasure as they had their final climax.

21 fell onto Goku, the two now panting, drenched in sweat. Goku's penis popped out of 21's vagina, his semen oozing out of her. The two were now completely out of energy, completely satisfied.

21 then had a devious smile. She sat up and smirked at Goku.

"What?"

She pointed a finger at him. "It would be so easy right now."

"What would?"

"Me, turning you into a cookie, and eating you."

Goku's face turned blue, especially when 21's finger began to spark.

"But, I won't."

21 then pointed her finger upward and fired. Goku looked up to see part of the candy ceiling turn into a blanket that slowly floated down onto the lovers, covering them from their shoulders down to Goku's ankles.

"You're much tastier as you are now. So, I'm just going to keep you like this and enjoy you for as much as I want," 21 said as she snuggled up to him.

Goku laughed in both nervousness and relief as he laid back, his head resting on his hands. "Good to know." He then closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Oh, and you realize that you cheated on your 'decaying, rotten seafood' wife with a ten-year-old, right," 21 asked with a mischievous grin as she looked up at him with her red and black eyes.

"Hm? What does that mean," asked the confused Goku.

21 giggled. "It means," she started as she nuzzled up to Goku's pecs as if they were pillows. "That you're as good as mine."

Goku looked at 21 with a raised eyebrow before he just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. With that, the Saiyan and the Android drifted off to sleep, not caring about whatever happened next.

* * *

 **A/N: Huh, for someone obsessed with sweets, Evil 21 got a seriously spicy moment. Anyway, once again, this is based on Bulma Bunny's Goku and Android 21 Play Would You Rather? (Featuring Prince Vegeta). Be sure to watch the original video... and maybe like and subscribe to her. She's awesome.**

 **Oh, and by some insane chance of luck that you somehow find this, Bulma Bunny, once again, sorry for not getting your permission to write this. I couldn't help myself. Hey, at least I didn't animate it (not that I know how to). Though, YouTube would never allow this without heavy censorship or adult log-ins. Hell, I think this could only fit in Newgrounds.**

 **Well, that's the end of that. Until my next fic, guys.**


End file.
